Mi Libre Cancion
by La AvIa
Summary: AU Isabelle Lightwood parecía tenerlo todo, belleza, una carrera universitaria, juventud, una familia amorosa... pero había algo que a pesar de todo, el destino le escupía en la cara que era imposible poseer, alguien que la tenia al borde del precipicio tambaleando, la única persona con la que realmente podía ser libre... Pero ella realmente lo desea asi? Desea libertad? SHORTFIC


Bueno antes que todo, hola! hace muchisimo tiempo que quería escribir una historia de Cazadores de Sombras y que puedo decir aquí esta el primer capitulo.

antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero decir que es basada en su mayoría en hechos y situaciones reales. También los personajes han sido modificados en cuanto a sus relaciones entre si para poder adaptarlos a lo que quiero expresar. pero en esencia son los mismo o bueno trate de conservar eso.

y por ultimo... dejen su mente abierta a posibilidades, se que quizá para algunos sera un poco extraño el camino que toman los hechos, pero créanme es una historia de amor puro.

sin mas que decir los dejo con el primer capitulo de esta historia. "Mi Libre Canción"

 **The Mortal Instruments no me pertenece, si no a Cassandra Clare. Al igual que Same Mistake de James Blunt**

 **Same Mistake**

Se miró en el espejo por millonésima vez en menos de 30 minutos, acabando así, de ponerse el último detalle de ropa en su lugar. Se dio un rápido vistazo, estaba bien, a su gusto extraño y poco común, estaba "bien". Bien para un día de salida con sus amigos, después de exámenes finales, finales! Pensó, al fin esa tarde había realizado su ultimo maldito examen, con el peor profesor de toda la facultad, ese Hodge en verdad era un dolor en el maldito trasero, desde su primer año en la universidad de Nueva York había sido de ese modo, era un viejo cascarrabias que incluso había dado clases a sus padres años atrás, llego a pensar que quizá la bronca era con su madre por nunca haber cedido a él en su juventud, y como ella era tan parecida a su progenitora, algo le calaba en el alma al viejo Starkweather.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando todos esos tontos pensamientos, después de una escabrosa pasada por la facultad ahora era una arquitecta… bueno faltaba su tesis, examen profesional, titulación… pero, que demonios, Arq. Isabelle Lightwood sonaba tan malditamente genial! Ella amante de la ferocidad y alguien que jamás se daba por vencida ante nada ni ante nadie… bueno casi nadie, pensó. Saldría después de casi 2 meses con sus amigos de toda la vida, amigos y una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro sonrojado sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

-. Izzy?! Estas bien? .- una voz acercándose a la distancia entro como una tromba a la habitación, era Emma, su mejor amiga, acomodándose los rubios cabellos con un tocado, poco común en ella, pero sabía que era para atraer la atención de Jace Herondale, su mejor amigo y de quien siempre había estado enamorada en un absurdo secreto del que solo no eran conscientes dos personas… Emma y Jace. -. Alec está bastante alterado allá abajo, parlotea algo sobre Jace y que es tarde, simplemente no quise escucharlo realmente.- dijo mirándose al espejo. Alec su hermano siempre viviendo como un hombre de 50 años cuando apenas tenía 25, era hora de que empezar a relajarse o se le comenzaría a caer el cabello a pedazos.

-. Estaba justamente terminando Em.- Izzy sonrió y se dio una última mirada al espejo, pantalones negros ajustados, una blusa blanca algo holgada con escote pronunciado al frente, zapatillas como a ella le gustaban… no menor de 15cm que le daban una apariencia temeraria con sus 1.70m de altura y su hermoso cabello azabache enmarcando sus ojos castaños oscuros, algo de maquillaje y el toque final, lápiz labial escarlata. A su lado Emm Carstairs no le pedía nada a la vida, rubia no tan alta como Isabelle, ojos marrones entre un miel y avellana encantador, una silueta sumamente estilizada, a pesar de que a sus 22 años ya tenía un pequeño hijo, Max, ni siquiera lo parecía. Enfundadas ambas en un atuendo listo para dejar morir a cualquiera que se les metiera en el camino. Se habían conocido en la facultad casi 5 años atrás y desde entonces habían sido tan inseparables al punto que Isabelle era la madrina de Max, volviéndose familia sin pensarlo.

-. Van a estar ahí por siempre, chicas?.- pregunto una voz masculina en la puerta, un hombre de cabello negro como la noche y penetrantes ojos azules como el mar las veía con contradicción. A Alec jamás le había encantado interrumpir a Izzy y a Emma cuando estaban juntas, era casi como iniciar la tercera guerra mundial, eran sus hermanitas. Ellas lo miraron con ojos de furia y salieron a tropel por la puerta de la habitación despidiéndose de Maryse, Robert los padres de Alec e Isabelle y también diciendo adiós al pequeño Max que se quedaría con sus abuelos.

-. Se montaron en el auto de Izzy, mientras tarareaban una estúpida y pegajosa canción en el estéreo del auto, en cada señal de alto Izzy divagaba, estaba nerviosa, sus compañeros lo notaron, no parecía ella en esos momentos y quizá no estaba nada tan claro para ninguno, pero sabían que podría ser. Ambos la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que estaba ansiosa, por ver a Simon su novio nerd… quizá habían peleado, llevaban poco más de 3 años de relación, pero había algo más, inseguridad, Isabelle Lightwood jamás estaba insegura! Pensaron ambos, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Las calles del este de Nueva York estaban raramente solitarias para ser sábado en la noche. Aparcaron cerca de un pequeño bar llamado Korova, algo entre lo folklórico y lo alternativo que quizá les sentara bien en estos momentos, nada sumamente alocado. Era más para poder charlar y beber algo todos juntos.

-. Emma, Izzy, Alec!.- escucharon sobresaltándolas por lo fuerte y claro que se oía aun dentro del local atascado de gente y música estridente.

-. Hey Jace!.- dijo Alec acercándose a la mesa, sintió a Emma tensarse a su lado, era su amor platónico "discretamente bien ocultado" Izzy pensaba que quizá el si lo supiera, pero era mejor para el fingir, y así no perderían la buena amistad que había entre ellos. Amor no correspondido y un dolor le dio en el pecho. Sonrió tristemente al recordar todos esas veces en las que Emma entraba en su habitación llorando pero jamás decía porque, ella sabía que era por ese cabrón rubio de extraños ojos dorados, y piel dorada, mirada penetrante y de una agudeza mental que hacía pensar a todo el mundo que estabas enamorado de él, fueras hombre, mujer o extraterrestre. Era un cabrón, pero era su cabrón favorito.

-. Hola linda.- le murmuraron en el oído y el sonido de esa voz le hizo estremecer como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de pasar… pero solo era Simon.- Estábamos esperándolos.- y antes de poder decir nada, se inclinó y simplemente la beso profundamente. Pero no se sintió correcto.

-. Hey hey par de tortolos búsquense una habitación!.- escucho Izzy detrás suyo y se alejó de Simon.

-. Hey miren a quien pude traer! A la foránea Clary! Hermanita siempre es un placer que nos concedas una cita dentro de tu ocupada agenda!.- dijo Jace a todo el público en general, Isabelle tirito, no pensaba verle ahí y su corazón se detuvo al cruzar sus ojos. Clary era quizá todo lo contrario que Izzy, pequeña, pelirroja ojos verdes, piel clara y pecosa, pero algo tenían en común, eran amigas de hacia mas de 15 años, sus familias, los Fairchild los padres de Clary, los Herondale padres de Jace que en realidad era medio hermano de Clary, y los Lightwood habían sido vecinos y convivían todos juntos desde que podían recordar. Y ahí estaban a simples 3 pasos, se llevaban escasos 2 años, Izzy no se dio cuanta cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándola, pero esquivo la mirada cuando Jace hacia una broma a Alec.

-. Cuando llegaste linda?.- pregunto Alec para desviar la broma de si. Clary no vivía en la ciudad, ella estudiaba en Boston.

 _ **so while im turning in my sheets  
and once again, i cannot sleep  
walk out the door and up the street  
look at the stars beneath my feet  
remember rights that i did wrong  
so here i go **_

_mientras me doy vueltas entre mis sábanas  
y una vez más, no puedo dormir  
salgo afuera y hasta la calle  
y miro a las estrellas por debajo de mis pies  
recordando las cosas que me equivoqué  
asi que aquí voy _

-. Cielo es idea mía, o estas algo distraída.- pregunto Simon a su lado. Los encantadores ojos oscuros de él se cruzaron con los de ella. Tantos años de conocerse y la sabia leer a la perfección.

-. Solo es cansancio.- dijo ella sin ahondar más en la explicación.

Todos sentados ya, charlaban animadamente, reían, o esa era la impresión que podían dar a todos los demás. Clary estaba también distraída hasta cierto punto incomoda, habían hablado solo lo necesario, un hola casi obligado y la cortesía de rigor. La morena sabia la razón, era disgusto, más allá de la incomodidad por algo o alguien. La noche pasaba lenta, entre un trago y otro, el espacio estaba atiborrado de risas, de recuerdos y de alcohol. Isabelle aún estaba sobria, pero envalentonada y Clary dentro de su incomodidad, había comenzado a soltarse se veía más accesible hablando animadamente con Magnus amigos excéntrico de todos ellos y haciéndole bromas a Alec con ayuda de su hermano Jace.

 _ **hello, hello  
there is no place i cannot go  
my mind is muddy but  
my heart is heavy, does it show  
i lose the track that loses me  
so here i go **_

_hola, hola  
no hay lugar a donde no pueda ir  
mi mente está lodosa pero  
mi corazón es pesado, como se ve  
he perdido la pista que perdió  
asi que aquí voy _

Emma hablaba con Izzy pero sabía que no estaba prestando su completa atención. Izzy miro a Clary, sus ojos verdes como el césped recién cortado cruzaron con los marrones de ella, Clary se excusó entre risas por un comentario de su hermano y salió del local, fue como magia. Algo que solo ella sabía o habría podido interpretar. Izzy solo se excusó con Emma y salió tras ella.

 _ **and so i sent some men to fight,  
and one came back at dead of night,  
said "have you seen my enemy?"  
said "he looked just like me"  
so i set out to cut myself  
and here i go **_

_asi que mandé a algunos hombres a luchar,  
y uno volvió al morir la noche,  
dijo "has visto a mi enemigo?"  
dijo "el lucía igual que yo"  
y me preparé para cortarme a mi mismo  
y aqui voy _

El aire golpeo su cara como un cuchillo en cuanto salió al exterior, la brisa de la lluvia dejaba sutiles gotas en el abrigo que saco. El rocío le daba comezón en el rostro, dio un vistazo rápido para localizarla, y estaba en el borde de la esquina, con la cabeza pelirroja agachada y caminando de un lado a otro, llamaba por teléfono, lo sabía, la conocía. Se acercó pausadamente a ella, en primera para que se diera cuenta de su presencia y en segunda, para no interrumpir su llamada telefónica. Y lo consiguió, Clary murmuro un "te amo mama" para cortar la llamada y guardar el teléfono en su abrigo mostaza cuando Isabelle se paró frente a ella.

 _ **im not calling for a second chance,  
im screaming at the top of my voice,  
give me reason, but dont give me choice,  
cos ill just make the same mistake again,**_

 _no estoy pidiendo una segunda oportunidad,  
estoy gritando hasta el límite de mi voz,  
dame una razón, pero no me des una elección,  
porque simplemente cometeré el mismo error de nuevo_

-. Tardaste poco.- menciono Clary desviando la mirada a los coches que pasaban por la avenida y se subía el cuello del abrigo. Y la regreso de nuevo hasta la morena, fue ahí cuando ella sintió el golpe en el pecho y el fuego en su interior.

-. Sabes Adele, las cosas no tienen por qué ser así, y tú lo sabes.- dijo en tono amable Isabelle mientras que enarcaba una ceja. Sabia cuando odiaba que le llamara de ese modo, tanto como a ella le enfadaba que le llamara Sophia que era su segundo nombre.

-. A no?-. Pregunto Clary cruzándose de brazos.- y como se supone según tu que debería de ser?

-. Quizá si fueras más amable con Simon y dejaras atrás ese rechazo que sientes por el, yo que se.- Isabelle se acercó más a Clary.- quizá harías las cosas más fáciles.- dijo mientras bajaba la voz.

-. Fáciles para quien Iz?.- pregunto la pelirroja molesta.

y fue donde Izzy perdió todos los argumentos posibles, porque sabía que tenía razón, fáciles para quién? Todo esto estaba terriblemente mal. Siempre lo había sabido, pero su falta de valor la habían acarreado hasta este punto de no retorno.

 _ **and maybe someday we will meet  
and maybe talk and not just speak  
dont buy the promises cause  
there are no promises i keep,  
and my reflection troubles me  
so here i go **_

_y tal vez algún día nos encontraremos  
y tal vez conversemos y no solo hablaremos  
no compres las promesas porque  
no hay promesas que yo me guarde,  
y mi reflejo me da problemas  
asi que aquí voy _

-. Te vez muy hermosa hoy Clary.- Isabelle simplemente salió por el camino fácil, le levanto la barbilla y la beso en los labios.

Los sorprendio? quiza a pocos. esta es la primera entrega, insisto denle una oportunidad y no me odien por los giros bruscos que le hice a una historia tan malditamente genial como lo es Cazadores de Sombras.

espero sus comentarios, acepto sugerencias y pues nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
